


the boy who couldn't hold his breath underwater

by lulu_and_eli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, it's Arthur's birthday, just overall cute relationship goals, le gang being cute, the boys going swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: it's Arthur's birthday, and le gang has a fun night swimming together.





	the boy who couldn't hold his breath underwater

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fan fiction ever so this might be trash compared to some of the amazing stuff I've read on here, but I just got this idea in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I just wrote it down hehe. just a short and sweet little au! feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you like it, I might keep writing other stories :)

It had all been Arthur’s idea, really. after all, it was his birthday. 

But this, getting stuck in three hour French traffic, it was just a little bit too much for Lucas to handle for a simple birthday weekend celebration. Thank god Eliott was there to keep him sane. Or at least, sane enough not to rip Basile’s head off every time he made a sharp turn in the van he so often claimed he was a “pro” at driving. 

Arthur had had the idea to get away with his friends for his birthday, so he booked a hotel in Montpelier, away from the city, for two nights. When they finally arrived, they quickly realized that there was one room with two queen sized beds-and five boys to share.

“Well obviously Lucas and Eliott get a bed,” Arthur stated confidently, as Lucas and Eliott grinned. Clearly there would be no funny business, but it was funny how the other guys knew that Lucas and Eliott weren’t capable of sleeping unless they were pressed right up against each other. Arthur continued, “and I’m the birthday boy, and Basile kicks. So it’s me and Yann in the other bed. Congrats Bas, you’ve got this whole big floor all to yourself!” Basile groaned but set his stuff on the ground anyway; he was used to being a sort of fifth wheel.

Just as Lucas was getting tired and about to drag Eliott to bed with him, Arthur announced that there was a pool downstairs in the hotel, and that apparently, they would all be going for a midnight swim after a whole day of traveling. Lucas almost completely rejected the idea, but then he remembered that he had a very hot boyfriend, who happened to look exceptionally sexy when he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and, well, dripping wet. At the thought of this he immediately woke up and threw on his swimming trunks and went with the rest of the boys downstairs, where it seemed like they had the whole pool to themselves. 

The five of them simply marveled at the pool first, appreciating how it belonged only to them in that moment. Meanwhile, Lucas was busy marveling at only Eliott and his bare torso. Eliott, who was running suspiciously towards Lucas. Eliott, who hoisted Lucas up before he knew what was happening.

“Eliott, putain!” Lucas screamed before he was thrown into the water. He couldn’t even be mad, because when he came back up the other boys were doing cannonballs and flips into the water, with the exception of Eliott, who was standing, or bent over, cracking up at Lucas. 

Lucas decided that two could play at this game. As attracted as he was to Eliott, Lucas knew that Eliott was attracted to him the same, especially when he was soaking wet. He heaved himself up out of the water, ran his hands through his hair the way he knew Eliott liked it, and enjoyed watching his boyfriend’s face immediately sober up and pout.

“Now that’s not fair,” Eliott breathed, staring at Lucas like he was a piece of art. And damn if Lucas didn’t feel like one with the way he was being gawked at. 

“Oh no, I think _this_ isn’t fair,” Lucas replied, ignoring the confused look on Eliott’s face as he grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and pushed him into the water. His plan almost worked, except for the fact that Eliott was very deft, and he quickly turned around and pulled Lucas in with him, so they both made a huge splash. 

When they ascended out of the water, hair sticking up in all sorts of directions, they engaged in some seriously childish pool games for a while, which Basile initiated. After some time had passed, they were just relaxing, floating around, when Eliott suggested that he and Lucas have a contest where they would see which of the two of them could hold their breath for the longest underwater. Lucas agreed, because who was he to deny anything his beautiful boy asked of him. They both went under, eyes never leaving the other. It ended quickly though, because somehow Lucas got some water in his throat, and he jumped up, coughing and sputtering, while Eliott looked at him, chuckling, “Wow Lallemant, you never cease to impress.”

“Shut up! I got a damn drop of water down my throat!”

“You sure suck at holding your breath, don’t you?”

“Oh please, I’m the fucking master at holding my breath. Let’s have a re-do, if you’re feeling so confident.”

And so they both went down again. Again their competition was cut short, but this time for a different reason. Eliott swam forward, gently grabbed Lucas' face, pressed his soft lips to Lucas’, and his breath was completely gone, but Eliott was his oxygen.


End file.
